The Tale of Eastern Alageasia
by Black Anima
Summary: The slayer are those that have been entreated with the side of the elves of Du Welden Varden during the times of the war, before the pact the dragons and elves made. During these times. . . Look inside for full summary--Can't condense--too small room


Eastern Alageasia

Summary

The slayer are those that have been entreated with the side of the elves of Du Welden Varden during the times of the war, before the pact the dragons and elves made. During these times, a family of few humans allied themselves tpgether to slay the wild dragons that hunted down their families and livestocks.

In admiration to the families passion, the elves helped by bestwoing upon them longer years and strength to combat the _skulblaka_, and they often did. But upon the treaty between elves and Dragon, ending the war, the humans took this turn skeptically. The leader of the familym, Arron, had refused the peace, in doubt and part fear. They tossed the idea of coexsitance with the dragons, too much pain bewteen them to ever see eye to eye.

So, between the elves the the leader of the human family, the descision would be made that the leader would take his kin elsewhere, where the dragons rarely ventured, to continuing there training. A plan b, for the day that the dragons ever to decide to begin the war again, they would be ready. Time has passed by, but now, eight generations later, the story begins with a new turn. That family that help begin this saga, is the Skuljerda.

Vierra has taken up the task to awaken her destiny. Vierra. Heir to the Skuljerda legacy. Vierra has always loved the few arts of her people, but she mainly loves to write and play her flute. Her singing voice has been known to attract men. Her allure is probably her least applied side.

Leanis, also inheriter of the Skuljerda legacy, but unlike Vierra, Leanis has chosen to stay a civilian, and not inherit her blood right to be awaken. A friend to Vierra, there different goals has yet to impeed their friendship. Leanis wished nothing more than to be friends with Vierra and the feeling is mutual. But the day they go out hunting is the day their friendship is tested like never before...

The Plains of Artegia. The plains are East of the Hadarc, natural barrier to the Western continent. This is the story of two girls travelling this very plain.

A loud cry is heard from behind Vierra as the girl winces from the noise. Vierra looks behind her to a fallen figure. Black vibrant her is splayed all over the person's back. But mostly, entangled around her ankles. The girl can not help but sigh, gripping the wooden bow on her back. Speaking to her fallen friend, "Leanis, how many times have I told you to tie that hair of yours. It's longer than a horses tail, already." Vierra as she watched the girl pick her self up. Deep saphire eyes twinkle towards Vierra. The girls laughs. "Well, Vi-Vi, it just takes too long to braid everyday and wash." Says the girl now known as Leanis.

Dusting herself, Leanis and Vierra walk on. It would be dust soon ad they would have to have dinner hunted down by late eve. Once a week it would be their tasks to collect dinner for their families. So now they were looking forA comfortable silence befalls the girls.

Leanis looks into the sky, to see a moving speck in the orange eve. Now at this time, small clusters of stars had alread revealed themselves in the dusk at this time, but this speck; It was moving.

"Ley? What's taking you so long? We're already behind the moving herds route." Vierra complained. Leanis blinked in surprise. She didn't know that she had stopped to stare at the speck. But when she looked up into the sky, she had lost all sight of it. "Sorry, Vi-Vi." she said and skipped towards her friend, already far ahead.

Silently, nothing but the sound of the the grass beneath them crunching was heard for a good while, the great star already kissing the horizon. The plains became more uneven under their feet as more hill were becoming visible. Leading the way, Vierra held her hand up, halting Leanis. The heard of wild cattle was grazing just below the hill they had hunkered down on.

Stealthely, Vierra took the wooden bow from her shoulder and began to fit an arrow by its string. Leanis had stayed near by putting the pack that was on her back. She was looking for the net that would help to ensare the prey.

Leanis took the time to check on Vierra's progress. At this time Vierra had found her target, a small calf just a small distance away from the main herd. Other calves were encircled by the herd or suckling on a mother's tit. Vierra looked back at Leanis giving her a nod. This would be all too easy. Shoot the calf, scare away the herd, and they would be left with the dinner to feed with their family. At least, that was what was suppose to happen.

"Get the net, Ley." Vierra said, under a hush whisper, never taking her eyes off the calf below the hill. On not hearing a shuffle of the pack, Vierra finally looked back at her "what is TAKING you so long?" She hissed to Leanis.

Alanis could only stare at the speck, not becoming white as its size grew more and more in the sky. A tanned hand shoved her backwards a little, but enough to unbalance her off the slope of the hill as Alanis rolled twice. Both girls glared at eachother, and then, a roar filled the air.

Vierra fell back on her bottom, the bow that was pulled tight fumbling from her grasp until it fell off the hill, into the direction of the herd. Alanis could hear her swear until finally both girls saw the "speck"

The creature bellowed out a mighty roar again, filling the air with its call an dmaking the girls duck, covering their ears with their hands. The herd had long but began to trample in an order of dissaray below, and scatter in every which way on the grass below. Because the wild animals knew what it was. Vierra and Leanis knew what it was. With wings that spanned five cottage houses, the serpentine creauture swooped down before outstreching its talons on the very calf Vierra was eyeing, and collapsed on it, killing the babe and catching it on one motion.

It. Was. A. Dragon.


End file.
